Distractions
by Missilence
Summary: Anna can't help it. It's not her fault she's been stuck in that empty castle deprived of all young, good-looking men for her entire existence. She has a small and thankfully unnoticeable staring problem in concern with the physique of a certain mountain man. Hans may be her true love, but that doesn't mean she can't look. He's her distraction. Oneshot.


**Distractions**

* * *

Anna can't help it. It's not her fault she's been stuck in that empty castle deprived of all young, good-looking men for her entire existence. Not that Kristoff is good-looking! Well, it's not as if he isn't, either, but… well, he's no Hans! Though, Hans has nowhere near that broadness in his shoulders. And his arms! Kristoff's are easily twice as large as the Prince's. And so firm! He has such a solid presence, which she got to feel first hand when she decided to trust fall off the side of that cliff…

Not that she was aiming for that, or anything! She just needed a quick way down without breaking anything and of course he could catch her. Anyone could tell, looking at that physique. It's not as if it's all for show, either- he lifted her out of the snow like she weighed no more than a feather. And despite their mutual status as frozen adventurers fresh from a two-hundred-foot drop into twenty feet of snow, she could imagine the heat of his hands on their arms through his gloves…

Anyway, she can't help that she's staring. While there were always older men as members of the household, the majority were thin and wiry. If she was surprised taking in Hans' lean muscles emphasized by the cut of his uniform, she was certainly amazed when first taking in Kristoff's bulk both looking like a snow monster and without the snow as a distraction from her… distraction.

Anna started when sparkling light brown eyes invaded her sight, reflecting the light of the never-ending snow in a way that maybe left her just a little breathless.

"Everything alright? I swear we're almost there. Just- don't get any worse, or something. That be bad. Really, really bad," the object of her thoughts intervenes, marching them forward with the speed of someone on a mission but hovering around her space like he didn't know what to do. Which, when Anna thinks about it, is rather likely. After all, she's figured out that beneath the grumpiness and determination to be a loner, the two of them are actually very similar.

And she knows that, without a doubt, she'd be freaking her mind out in his situation and probably running to wherever they were headed to try to fix the problem since she certainly didn't know what to do. They were different in that regard: Anna would have been more on edge and jumpy than his quiet, comforting presence. Although, in this particular situation, she is the one getting white-haired and increasingly cold and focused on the memory of warm hands meeting the skin of her snow-chilled arms. It's a wonder she isn't freaking out, really.

That may have something to do with the muscles she's only slightly (a little-just a tad!) in awe of. Perfect for hoisting her up by the waist and twirling her around, holding her against him as he brought her lips down to meet- Wait, what? Where'd that come from?

Fiance. F-I-A-N-C-E. It's okay to think other people attractive (and certainly their extremely distracting, stare-worthy muscles) but do NOT think of that. Nope. Think of flowers and white dresses and walking down the aisle to meet your one true love.

No big deal that Anna has to force the image of Hans standing at the altar in fear of another broader, blonder man shoving him aside to take the place at the end of the processional.

She only just met the man! Granted, she also just met Hans, but that was different. That was true love!

Right?

Anna glances up, quickly looking away when she realizes he was still staring at her with that concerned look of his. Pssh, loner mountain man indeed. He was really just a giant softie.

Is Hans?

The tortuous thought popped in her head and she knew she had to ignore it for fear of what she might think up next. Don't focus on what everyone else is already questioning.

_Who marries a man she just met?_

Focus on his muscles. His hands. The warmth she wishes so badly to keep the cold away.

Wait. That was also part of the problem. Think of Hans! And sandwiches!

Before she could fall even further into her thoughts, Kristoff starts babbling about this family of his. To tell the truth, she's actually pretty excited to meet his family. From the sound of things, he has quite the extended family compared to the broken one Anna remembers. Even when her parents were alive, the house was divided- Mother and Father, Elsa, and Anna. Just Anna. Of course, she knew that the others loved her, and she them. As she still loves Elsa, although she's not too sure about her sister's returning feelings at the moment. After all, she did get blasted by that ice magic.

He mentions something about his family being heavy- like, really heavy- and she wonders why that specific piece of information is important.

Of course, it finally clicks once she sees that the rocks he was talking too actually turned out to be really enthusiastic trolls with a penchant for jumping on their adopted human despite their size. Apparently lifting what seems to be at least a good two hundred pound rock person is good for building strength, especially if more than one jump on.

Although for some reason, discovering their origins only makes her steal even more glances. The opposite effect than she needs at the moment. The liveliness of the trolls easily distract Anna from her thoughts and she pretends not to know what they're doing (although, it ended up that she really didn't know what they were doing).

When she's all flustered under the altar next to Kristoff, it's not from embarrassment, though that certainly was there- for a moment she entertains the thought that maybe, just maybe, she was a bit rash in her decision to marry Hans. For a moment, she entertains the thought of following through the wedding to Kristoff by the trolls and explaining to Hans that Kristoff was just a better fit for her, and made her feel happy and protected…

Then the chills escalated to a full-on snowstorm in her chest and it's all she can do to hold her tenuous grip around Kristoff once she falls into his side. True to his personality, as soon as he realizes what had happened he has her wrapped up in his embrace to bear all of her weight so that she didn't have to. After that, it's a blur of _heart, head, ice, melting, true love, cold, Hans. Get to Arendelle. Find Hans._

She barely registers anything other than the all-encompassing cold.

Anna looks into Kristoff's face, smiles as largely as she can when he gives her his hat to try and keep her warm. She feels safe, cradled against that broad chest, encompassed by those thick, steady arms.

It's just a distraction. The muscles are nice to look at and feel and though she knows she's imagining it, like when he lifted her out of the snow, she can almost feel his warmth through the thick fabric of his gloves and her dress and even though it was imaginary it helps her feel a little less cold.

_Find Hans._

Just a distraction. Just someone to look at and admire from afar. Just someone to appreciate in a way she never was able to appreciate anyone before.

_Kiss Hans._

Hans has to be it. They meshed so well together when they first met. She agreed to marry him, for goodness' sake! They were Meant To Be. Hans was The One.

_Kiss Kristoff._

The thought is so foreign yet not. Anna gazed at said boy's- man's, she amends- mouth, quietly reflecting on things she probably should have reflected on earlier before the threat of freezing into a human ice sculpture was in her immediate future.

_Kiss Kristoff._

He looks at her. She starts to open her mouth, to say things addressing the unspoken tension she knew they both felt since the moment they met.

"Don't worry, Anna! We'll find Hans and he'll kiss you and everything will be as it should be!"

Just a distraction.

* * *

**A/N: OHMYGOODNESS. FROZEN IS JUST- GAH - MY NEW FAVE MOVIE EVER AND EVEN THOUGH I SAW IT ON OPENING DAY I'M GOING TO SEE IT AGAIN THIS WEEK CAUSE IT'S A HOLIDAY AND WHY NOT?**

**Okay, enough yelling. First thing's first, Happy Thanksgiving. If you're Jewish, Happy Hanukkah as well. For those that are neither American nor Jewish, hope your day was great! **

**I went to see this movie with my best friend and we had a grand ol' time together and I absolutely loved every bit of this movie. Even the cheesy parts. _Especially_ the cheesy parts. But it hit my muse in a way I didn't expect.**

**I have to admit, I have always found muscles on guys attractive. Like, barrel chests and huge arms. And Kristoff('s muscles) called to me in a way that said: "Hey, why can't Anna be attracted to the larger sort too? We'll have her distracted in a way you always are around guys with huge shoulders."**

**So this is how that mental conversation ended... yeah. **** I tried my best to keep the conversation canon but since I don't own the movie yet and haven't memorized every bit I just went ahead and put in some conversation I felt fit the situation. Think of the moments I gave you as moments that happened off camera. Or not, if you're a party pooper.**

**I was also so excited to see the Frozen fandom already sprouting so I am proud to submit my humble oneshot to be a contributor to this budding section of :) Can't wait to read some great fanfiction from the rest of ya'll! **

**P.S- If you find a mistake, please point it out to me. It doesn't even have to be in a review, if you're so adamant about not reviewing. PMing is fine too. But don't pretend like you don't see it. IF THERE IS A PROBLEM, I WANT TO FIX IT. DON'T FEEL AWKWARD POINTING THESE THINGS OUT. **


End file.
